Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a dual platform for a composite power pole. More particularly, the present plat for can be installed on a power pole and allows a worker to stand on either step of the pole platform to work around the pole and step between the platforms.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When working on power or telephone poles, a worker typically climbs the pole with a belt and climbers. Once the worker is at the desired height they typically stand at the elevation while they work. If they must remain at the elevation for an extended period of time the side loading from the hooks/climbers can become uncomfortable. Stands and ledges for poles and trees are common with hunters that can remain at an elevated position for hours are common.
Tree stands are used for supporting hunters, photographers, and nature enthusiasts at an elevated position in a tree to watch for game or observe wildlife. At that position, the view of the surrounding terrain is increased, a field of aim is improved, and the user is less likely to be seen by wildlife. It can be difficult to attach a stand to a tree or pole. The user must, while holding the platform in position adjacent to a tree or pole, move a chain, yoke or strap around a back side of the trunk or pole, secure and tighten it firmly against the tree or pole. These tasks are cumbersome for the user because one hand is occupied supporting the platform. These tasks are potentially hazardous, and many users have inadvertently fallen and received injury.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,337 issued on May 2, 1961 to J. E. Arena disclose a Tree Seat. The tree seat provides an elevated platform and foot rest for a hunter. While the tree seat provides some comfort for a hunter, the seat provides only a single position for a worker and the worker can't walk around a platform to work.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,350 issued on Jun. 18, 1974 to Zane P. Gray and discloses a Portable Sportman Seat. The body supporting seat, has a foot support connected to the forward edge of the seat to support the feet of the user, a first support frame hinged at a lower end along the back edge of the seat for engaging the surface of a tree trunk or other supporting column, a second support frame pivoted at an upper end with the upper end of the first support frame and extending downwardly and outwardly at an angle with a lower end selectively engageable in selected pairs of slots of the seat for supporting the seat at a desired angle disclose. The seat is essentially just a platform and extends from the trunk or pole in only one direction thereby limiting the ability of a worker to walk around the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,763 issued on Mar. 1, 1977 to Alex E. Hunter discloses a pole ladder. The collapsible pole ladder is for suspension on a pole, securely in place, by the mere stepping on the platform or treads which effects insertion of cleats into the pole. A chain, which surrounds the pole for supporting the ladder, is tightly gripped around the pole by turning a swivelly mounted tightening screw. This pole ladder also only extends from the pole in a single direction and requires multiple chains to be strung around the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,198 issued on Dec. 12, 1978 to Alex E. Hunter discloses a Pole Seat and Ladder. The seat is supported on a carriage and is selectively moveable to different positions along a horizontal frame to selectively position the worker closer to or away from the pole. A ladder element is so connected as to enable foot support by the worker and which is also collapsible. The seat places a worker facing the pole and limits their ability to be supported around the pole.
What is needed is a dual platform for a composite power pole that allows a worker to stand at nearly any position around the pole and further provides a second step so the worker can step up or down to obtain the optimal working height as they complete a task or installation. The proposed dual platform for a composite power pole provides the solution.